


Here With You

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Naminé and Roxas spend a rainy afternoon unwinding by the fireplace.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Here With You

Naminé loved listening to the rain. Something about it was soothing and calming, like the sky was washing the earth in its cleansing raindrops.

She was huddled by the fireplace, curled up with a cup of tea in one hand and a pencil in the other. Roxas’s face began to take shape on the paper resting on her lap, and she sighed.

“What is it?” he asked, holding as still as possible. He was sitting across from her, likewise curled up next to the fireplace with a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. 

“Just… It’s nice, to be here with you,” she said as she sketched in one of his eyes. “Like we’re in a world of our own. All that noise going on out there and we just get to be.” 

“Yeah, it is nice listening to the rain while we’re safe and warm inside.” 

He smiled and then stiffened as he remembered he was supposed to hold his pose. 

“It’s okay, I can draw you smiling,” she said as her hand flew across the paper to make his nose. “Unless you’ll get too tired to smile for very long.”

“You always make me smile, so no.” 

His grin got bigger, and she blushed and ducked her head, her hand slipping and making a wrong mark. “Roxas,” she chided, but he just chuckled. 

“You can erase that, I’ll wait.” 

She grabbed her eraser and made quick work of the mark, then went back to sketching him. She often drew him, and he was always patient with her. Soon this drawing would join all the others, another facet of Roxas to show the world. 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked when she showed it to him. He took it from her and carefully examined it. 

“It’s great. I don’t know how, but it’s like you capture a piece of my soul every time.” 

“Still,” she said as she put her drawing utensils away, “it doesn’t quite compare to the real thing.”

“Oh yeah.” He set the drawing to the side, then held his arms out to her. “But if you’re hoping for the real thing…”

She cuddled up next to him and sighed. “This is just right.”

He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek. “Just right.” 

The rain kept pouring outside and the fire kept crackling. Naminé’s eyelids grew heavy, and she smiled and snuggled into Roxas’s chest. As she listened to his heartbeat and watched the dancing flames, she sighed.

What a wonderful way to spend a lazy afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little pick me up written for Chii! Hope you all enjoyed it too!


End file.
